


Drunk On the Moon

by Magnetism_bind



Series: June Ficlets [4]
Category: Fried Green Tomatoes (1991), Fried Green Tomatoes at the Whistle Stop Cafe - Fannie Flagg
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Ficlet, First Kiss, Full Moon, Summer, True Love, brief mention of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: The first time Idgie kissed Ruth.





	Drunk On the Moon

 

It was out by the train tracks that Idgie finally got up the courage to kiss Ruth. Really kiss her, like you do when you love someone, when you want them so bad you can’t stand it. Idgie had that feeling all the time now, like she had a slow case of poison ivy itching all over her body and scratching did no damn good at all.

They were sitting under the cottonwood tree, watching the moon. Ruth had her knees drawn up and her skirt hitched up and her socks had slipped down to her ankles. Idgie looked at the line of skin, from her trim ankles to her just below her knees, shining like the moon had just reached down and dipped a finger into a pool of water to swirl ripples cross the top of it.

Ruth drew a deep breath and stretched her arms above her head. “Do you ever feel drunk on the moon?”

“I think that’s just drunk.” Idgie answered. Her eyes were still on Ruth’s ankles. She’d never seen anyone as pretty as Ruth and at times she thought her heart was going to burst just from looking at her. She wished she could give Ruth the moon, or a ring of stars, or hell, even the whole damn sky. She couldn’t do that of course, but she wanted to.

“You’re mighty quiet tonight.” Ruth glanced at her. “Whatcha thinking about?”

“I was thinking.” Idgie licked her lips. “I was just...”

Ruth looked at her with her eyes so bright and full of that moonlight and a smile dancing on her lips. "What're you _just_ , Idgie Threadgoode?"

“Oh, what the hell,” Idgie murmured and leaned in.

Ruth’s lips were soft and warm as summertime and she tasted like honeysuckle and blackberries and Idgie knew then she was a goner.

From the way Ruth kissed her back, she knew Ruth was too.

 

*  *  *

 

That summer when Ruth came back home to Whistle Stop she was hollow-eyed and dead tired. The moment they got back she went upstairs to sleep in the bed made up and waiting for her. Idgie stayed awake all night, whittling and drinking whiskey at the kitchen table, and thinking on how she would have liked to kill Frank Bennett. The sliver of moon lingered in the sky long after it should have been in bed.

It was the early hours of the morning before Ruth woke and came downstairs in her nightgown. “What’re you doing still up?”

Idgie gave a little shrug, her hands focused on her knife.

Ruth came over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Come on.” With her other hand she took the knife from Idgie and laid it on the table.

She took Idgie’s hand and led her upstairs to the bedroom. There, in the gray blue light of barely dawn, Ruth unbuttoned Idgie’s shirt, her hands slow and sure as she pulled it free of Idgie’s trousers. Idgie just watched her, her mouth drier than the Sahara, and her heart going like a freight train in her chest.

With Idgie down to her undershirt and drawers, Ruth nodded at the bed. “Come on.”

She sat down on her side of the bed and Idgie sat down on hers. She looked over at Ruth who was already stretching out with a sigh, drawing the sheets over her. She had a look on her face that made Idgie have to ask.

“What is it?”

Ruth looked at the ceiling for a moment and then she looked at her. “I woke up and didn’t know where you were.”

“I wasn’t sure you’d want me there.” Idgie said. She knew what it was to want to be alone, to need that deep down in your soul, even if you couldn't talk about it. “Especially after Frank…”

“Don’t say his name.” Ruth said. She leaned across the bed and clasped Idgie’s face. “I always want you. I always did.” Her whole heart shone out of her face as she smiled at Idgie. “You have to know that.”

This time Ruth kissed her, Idgie felt like she was the one who was drunk. Drunk on sheer happiness at having Ruth safely back again. Drunk on the moon, and drunk on love.

 


End file.
